1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system capable of performing a game in which a player and his or her opponent use characters such as cards, and the outcome of the game is decided based on the strength of the characters.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of game executed in a video game system, there is widely known a card game in which a predetermined number of cards, such as trumps, having strength determined beforehand are dealt out to each of a player and his or her opponent (for instance, a computer), the player and the opponent then show their arbitrary cards, and the outcome is decided based on the strength and weakness of the cards.
The rules of the above game are simple, so that many players can become used to the game easily and play casually. However, this simplicity leads to the game being monotonous and becoming quickly tiresome. There are card games in which the outcome is determined according to complex rules in order to eliminate monotony, but this complexity makes the game difficult for an inexperienced player to follow, with the result that the game appeals only to a certain type of player.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a game system which eliminates game monotony while preventing the outcome of the game from being difficult to determine, and a computer-readable recording medium used in the game system.
A first aspect of the present invention provides solution to the problems mentioned above by providing a game system comprising a first storing device storing data for identifying strength and weakness of characters belonging to a player and an opponent; a first display control device for displaying a first game picture which expresses a state of a competitive game in which the player and the opponent compete by using the characters; an outcome determining device for determining an outcome of the competitive game based on the data stored in the first storing device; a second storing device storing data for identifying, with respect to a plurality of areas defined by dividing a predetermined field into a matrix, that each of the areas belongs to a territory of the player or the opponent; a second display control device for displaying a second game picture, on which the field is expressed in such a manner that the territory belonging to the player can be differentiated from the territory belonging to the opponent, based on the data stored in the second storing device; and a data updating device for changing the data in the second storing device so that, when the player won the competitive game, there is a first change relating to the win, in that the territory belonging to the player increases, and in addition, there is a second change relating to the increase of the territory, in that at least one of the areas which is in a predetermined positional relationship with an increased part of the territory by the first change and an acquired part of the territory already belonging to the player is switched to the territory belonging to the player.
In this game system, the outcome of the competitive game executed on the first picture can be determined easily by reading out preset strengths of the characters from the data in the first storing device and comparing them, the winner being the stronger one. In the competitive game, when the player wins, the player""s territory within the second picture is enlarged in correspondence with his win. Moreover, since the enlargement of the territory is carried out by two types of changes, comprising the first change relating to the win of the competitive game and the second change accompanying the first change, the enlargement can be varied in many ways, eliminating monotony of the game.
The above game system may further comprise an auxiliary character allocating device for allocating at least one auxiliary character to at least one of the player and the opponent when the competitive game is played, said auxiliary character being able to be used in combination with at least one of the characters; and a third storing device storing data for identifying effects of the auxiliary character on the competitive game, and the outcome determining device may determine the outcome of the competitive game by considering the data stored in the third storing device.
According to this embodiment, in addition to the strength of the player""s characters and his or her opponent""s characters, the influence of the auxiliary characters can be incorporated as a third element effecting the outcome of the competitive game. Therefore, the competitive game can be further varied.
The auxiliary character allocating device may allocate a plurality of auxiliary characters as said at least one auxiliary character to the player; and a combination selecting device may select a combination of the characters and the auxiliary characters, based on an instruction from the player.
According to this embodiment, the player is able to choose which auxiliary character to combine with his or her characters, and by applying conditions, such as changing the effect of each auxiliary character in compliance with the combination, the strategic quality of the game can be improved.
The data updating device may extract said at least one of the areas which is enclosed within the field vertically, horizontally or diagonally by the increased part and the acquired part of the territory, and change the data in the second storing device so that said extracted at least one of the areas is switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this embodiment, when the player""s territory increases as a result of winning the competitive game, the area which is enclosed between the increased part and the acquired part of the territory is switched so that it belongs to the player, enabling enlargement of the territory to proceeds immediately, further varying the progression of the game.
The game system may further comprise a next potential area selecting device for selecting one of the areas as a potential next area which can potentially be changed to the territory belonging to the player in compliance with an instruction of the player, in advance of an execution of the competitive game, and when the player has won the competitive game after the potential next area has been selected, in a first change relating to this win, the data updating device may change the data in the second storing device so that the potential next area selected by the next potential area selecting device becomes the territory belonging to the player.
According to this embodiment, when the player has on the game, he or she can select in advance the area which will be switched to the territory belonging to the player, thereby enabling the intentions of the player to be reflect in territory enlargement.
Selection of the next area by the next potential area selecting device and the competitive game may be repeated until all of the areas within the field are switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this embodiment, the game can be repeated until all the areas in the field belong to the player, lengthening the time over which the player""s interest in the game is maintained.
The potential next area which can be selected by the next potential area selecting device in advance of one turn of the competitive game may be restricted to a part of the areas within the field.
According to this embodiment, a fixed restriction is applied to territory enlargement, giving the order of territory enlargement a strategic nature. Consequently, the progression of the game is more varied.
A second aspect of the present invention provides solution to the problems mentioned above by providing a game system comprising a first storing device storing data for identifying strength and weakness of a plurality of characters belonging to each of a player and an opponent; a first display control device for displaying a first game picture which expresses a state of a competitive game in which the player and the opponent compete by using the characters in a predetermined order; an order indicating device for indicating the order in which the player uses the characters in the competitive game; an outcome determining device for determining an outcome of the competitive game based on the data stored in the first storing device; a second storing device storing data for identifying, with respect to a plurality of areas defined by dividing a predetermined field into a matrix, that each of the areas belongs to a territory of the player or the opponent; a second display control device for displaying a second game picture, on which the field is expressed in such a manner that the territory belonging to the player can be differentiated from the territory belonging to the opponent, based on the data stored in the second storing device; and a data updating device for changing the data in the second storing device so that, when the player won the competitive game, there is a first change relating to the win, in that the territory belonging to the player increases, and in addition, there is a second change relating to the increase of the territory, in that at least one of the areas which is in a predetermined positional relationship with an increased part of the territory by the first change and an acquired part of the territory already belonging to the player is switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this game system, multiple characters belonging to the player are repeatedly used in an order indicated by the player, and the outcome of the competitive game is determined in accordance with the strength and weakness of these characters and characters repeatedly used by the opponent. The quality of the game can be further improved by incorporating the order in which characters are used as one element in determining the outcome of the game.
In the above game system, the outcome determining device may comprise an individual outcome determining device for determining an individual outcome of a match between the characters each time the player and the opponent use the characters in accordance with a predetermined order, based on the data stored in the first storing device; and a general outcome determining device for determining the outcome of the competitive game between the player and the opponent based on a result of a plurality of determinations of the individual performance determining device.
According to this embodiment, the outcomes of the match between the individual characters and the outcome of the game between the player and his or her opponent are separately determined, making it possible to show these outcomes to the player and enable him or her to understand how the game is progressing.
The game system may further comprise a use order changing device for changing use order of the characters of the player based on an instruction from the player.
According to this invention, it is possible to change the order in which the characters are used in accordance with the state of the game, thereby more greatly reflecting the player""s intentions in the development of the game.
The game system may further comprise an auxiliary character allocating device for allocating at least one auxiliary character to at least one of the player and the opponent when the competitive game is played, said auxiliary character being able to be used in combination with at least one of the characters; and a third storing device storing data for identifying effects of the auxiliary character on the competitive game, and the outcome determining device may determine the outcome of the competitive game by considering the data stored in the third storing device.
According to this embodiment, in addition to the strength of the player""s characters and his or her opponent""s characters, the influence of the auxiliary characters can be incorporated as a third element effecting the outcome of the competitive game. Therefore, the competitive game can be further varied.
The auxiliary character allocating device may allocate a plurality of auxiliary characters as said at least one auxiliary character to the player; and a combination selecting device may select a combination of the characters and the auxiliary characters, based on an instruction from the player.
According to this embodiment, the player is able to choose which auxiliary character to combine with his or her characters, and by applying conditions, such as changing the effect of each auxiliary character in compliance with the combination, the strategic quality of the game can be improved.
The data updating device may extract said at least one of the areas which is enclosed within the field vertically, horizontally or diagonally by the increased part and the acquired part of the territory, and change the data in the second storing device so that said extracted at least one of the areas is switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this embodiment, when the player""s territory increases as a result of winning the competitive game, the area which is enclosed between the increased part and the acquired part of the territory is switched so that it belongs to the player, enabling enlargement of the territory to proceeds immediately, further varying the progression of the game.
The game system may further comprise a next potential area selecting device for selecting one of the areas as a potential next area which can potentially be changed to the territory belonging to the player in compliance with an instruction of the player, in advance of an execution of the competitive game, and when the player has won the competitive game after the potential next area has been selected, in a first change relating to this win, the data updating device may change the data in the second storing device so that the potential next area selected by the next potential area selecting device becomes the territory belonging to the player.
According to this embodiment, when the player has on the game, he or she can select in advance the area which will be switched to the territory belonging to the player, thereby enabling the intentions of the player to be reflect in territory enlargement.
Selection of the next area by the next potential area selecting device and the competitive game may be repeated until all of the areas within the field are switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this embodiment, the game can be repeated until all the areas in the field belong to the player, lengthening the time over which the player""s interest in the game is maintained.
The potential next area which can be selected by the next potential area selecting device in advance of one turn of the competitive game may be restricted to a part of the areas within the field.
According to this embodiment, a fixed restriction is applied to territory enlargement, giving the order of territory enlargement a strategic nature. Consequently, the progression of the game is more varied.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable recording medium, in which a program for executing a predetermined game with referring to first data and second date is recorded, said first date is prepared for identifying strength and weakness of characters belonging to a player and an opponent, said second data is prepared for identifying, with respect to a plurality of areas defined by dividing a predetermined field into a matrix, that each of the areas belongs to a territory of the player or the opponent, and said program is read out by a computer and causes the computer to execute the steps of: displaying a first game picture which expresses a state of a competitive game in which the player and the opponent compete by using the characters; determining an outcome of the competitive game based on the first data; displaying a second game picture, on which the field is expressed in such a manner that a territory belonging to the player can be differentiated from the territory belonging to the opponent, based on the second data; and changing the second data so that, when the player won the competitive game, there is a first change relating to the win, in that the territory belonging to the player increases, and in addition, there is a second change relating to the increase of the territory, in that at least one of the areas which is in a predetermined positional relationship with an increased part of the territory by the first change and an acquired part of the territory already belonging to the player is switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this invention, the game system of the first aspect can be realized by using a computer to read out and execute the program recorded in the recording medium.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable recording medium, in which a program for executing a predetermined game with referring to first data and second date is recorded, said first date is prepared for identifying strength and weakness of a plurality of characters belonging to each of a player and an opponent, said second data is prepared for identifying, with respect to a plurality of areas defined by dividing a predetermined field into a matrix, that each area belongs to the player or to the opponent, and said program is read out by a computer and causes the computer to execute the steps of; displaying a first game picture which expresses a state of a competitive game in which the player and the opponent compete by using the characters in a predetermined order; determining an outcome of the competitive game based on the first data; displaying a second game picture, on which the field is expressed in such a manner that the territory belonging to the player can be differentiated from the territory belonging to the opponent, based on the second data; and changing the second data so that, when the player won the competitive game, there is a first change relating to the win, in that the territory belonging to the player increases, and in addition, there is a second change relating to the increase of the territory, in that at least one of the areas which is in a predetermined positional relationship with an increased part of the territory by the first change and an acquired part of the territory already belonging to the player is switched to the territory belonging to the player.
According to this invention, the game system of the second aspect can be realized by using a computer to read out and execute a program recorded in the recording medium.
In the above invention, the characters can be created on the picture by forms such as cards, pieces and blocks. The recording medium comprises a CD-ROM, a RAM, a ROM, a hard disk, a floppy disk, optical magnetic disk or the like.